


The Right Amount of Words

by kingofthedumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short Drabble, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/pseuds/kingofthedumpster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he didn’t say anything, because just like how sometimes there weren’t enough words to describe how he felt, sometimes there were too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Amount of Words

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim and i really liked it  
> this was beta'd by the awesome lady [dids](http://didsw.tumblr.com/), so many thanks to her

They were in Oikawa’s backyard, the same place where uncountable times they’ve played as kids. But at this moment it didn’t feel like an enchanted forest where they fought ogres and saved princesses, or the surface of Mars where they discovered a village of green aliens who claimed Oikawa was their king.

Iwaizumi couldn’t look his friend at the face. He couldn’t even open his eyes. Not after saying what he had just said. Not while he was screaming at himself internally for confessing to Oikawa, even after swearing he wouldn’t say anything _ever_.

He could feel the fear rising from his stomach, forming a lump in his throat. He knew his hands were shaking so he kept them in his pockets, where Oikawa couldn’t see them. But even so, between all the anxiety and doubt, there was a ray of hope. Oikawa hadn’t said anything since Iwaizumi had stopped talking. There was no way of knowing what he was thinking or how he felt.

While he was telling himself that, mostly not to panic, he heard Oikawa moving towards him. Iwaizumi opened his eyes just in time to see the other boy throwing himself at him, arms open to embrace him.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s breath against his neck, the same way he had all those times they had shared the bed when they were younger. He could feel Oikawa’s heart beating against him, just like every time he hugged him when celebrating a match they had won. He could smell the rose soap Oikawa insisted on using, because girls liked it, and that he kept mocking even though he liked it just as much.

He started wondering how it would be like being with Oikawa. If his hand would be as warm against his while they were walking together as he had imagined. If his lips would be soft against his own. If their bodies would fit the same way they did at this moment, come the time they took it a step further.

Even if he didn’t believe in things like fate, Iwaizumi had long known he was made for Oikawa, the same way birds were made to fly in the sky. He had known from the moment he realized how much he hated seeing Oikawa getting confessed to. He had known since he hit that first spike his friend had set especially for him. He had known since he saw Oikawa’s smile when that same spike had given them a point.

But he didn’t say anything, because just like how sometimes there weren’t enough words to describe how he felt, sometimes there were too many.  
It was Oikawa who, with a whisper that made Iwaizumi feel warm even if it was the middle of winter, and with just the right amount of words, finally expressed how they both felt:

-I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you guys liked it!!
> 
> this is also my first work after a long time, so comments are appreciated (either here or at [kingofthedumpster](http://kingofthedumpster.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)


End file.
